


Unfamiliar Streets

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Cold Weather, Gen, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Somewhere she had to have gone off the correct path, because she remembered turning the right way when she left the restaurant.At least she thought she had.
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 1





	Unfamiliar Streets

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for batsden.

She was pretty sure she was lost. None of the buildings looked familiar anymore, their mostly dark faces looking more frightening than reassuring as the temperature dropped. She’d hoped to be home before the snow started, but that was starting to look less and less likely.

Pulling her jacket — one that had seemed too heavy when she went out for the holiday party and now seemed far too thin — closer around her shoulders, she turned to see if she could retrace her steps. Somewhere she had to have gone off the correct path, because she remembered turning the right way when she left the restaurant.

At least she thought she had.

Now, looking back at a street that looked just as unfamiliar in that direction as the other, she was unsure. She’d had a lot to drink at the bar, trying to drink away the unhappiness that was only compounded by being surrounded by celebrating strangers. She thought she’d been sober enough to make her way back to her empty apartment alright, but perhaps that had been the alcohol talking.

The worst part was how deserted the streets looked at this time of night. She hadn’t seen any other people or cars in she didn’t know how long, and it wasn’t like there were many payphones around these days for her to call for a cab. She wished with all her heart that she’d just stayed home and drunk away her loneliness there.

Well, she decided as her shivering increased, the only thing to do was pick a direction and go. Hopefully she’d find a store that was still opened or a cab making their late night rounds or something.

Gritting her teeth against the cold, she turned and went back the way she’d come. As she passed under the only light on the block, it began to snow.


End file.
